


Family Dinner

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, also two words short of the funny devil number oop-, does this have a point? no, i juat wanted to write some domestic fluff, this is short sorry, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Snippet from a regular dinner in the household of the freelance police.





	Family Dinner

"I've always found palindromes interesting." The Geek set her plate of mashed potatoes down and took her seat at the table. Her dads were already seated, having gotten their servings already. Earlier, the three of them had tried to cook together, and under the Geek's guidance they somehow managed to keep the kitchen intact.  
"They're words that are the same forwards and backwards. Like racecar, or tacocat, or the phrase 'mr owl ate my metal worm'. It's fascinating."  
"Too bad palindrome isn't a palimdrome," Sam said.  
"No, but emordnilap is a word," the Geek said, "It means a word that can be read differently backwards than it is forwards. For example, um," The Geek took a bite of her dinner and thought for a moment as she chewed. "Like time and emit."  
"I catch your drift," Sam said, "My favorite pair is desserts and stressed, because one is a solution to the other."  
Through a mouth full of half-chewed mashed potato, Max finally spoke up. "Dog food lid backwards is dil-"  
"That's enough outta you." Sam slammed Max's face into his mashed potatoes. Max struggled for a minute, but Sam kept his grip firm, and eventually Max gave up and took to trying to eat with his face smushed against ths plate instead. The Geek just silently continued her dinner, used to it at this point.  
"My, Max," Sam said, finally retracting his hand, "You got potatoes all over my sleeve in your struggle."  
Max looked up, face a mess, mouth still full. "That is entirely your fault for shoving me so roughly."  
Sam took another bite and the glared at him. "I wouldn't have done it if you weren't about to taint our loving child's ears with foul language."  
"Yeah, i'm already traumatized enough just living with you guys," the Geek joked.  
Max's eyes were still trained on Sam. "I literally just realized how cute that stern look of yours is, Sam. Holy smokes. It's adorable." Sam couldn't help but smile at that. "No! Don't smile! You know thats my only weakness!"  
"Aw, c'mere ya knucklehead." Sam reached across the table and pulled Max in for a hug. Max wrapped his arms around his neck, and Sam gave him lots of dog kisses all over his face.  
Max grinned. "You're only doing this because I have mashed potatoes all over my face, aren't you?"  
Sam stopped and feigned a look of offense. "How could you even think that, Max, you make me sound so shallow....! But yes. You're right." He quickly kissed him. "Also bscause I love you or something, but mainly the potato thing."  
"You look like a potato." Max kissed Sam's cheek. "So i'm gonna eat you all up!"  
Sam awwed at that, but then winced when Max nipped him. He held him out at arm's length. "Hey, what have I said about you trying to eat me?"  
While all this was going on, the Geek had taken everyone's plates, put them in the diahwasher, and was now silently tinkering with a bubble gun she had found.  
"Geek, help me convince Sam to let me eat him," Max called from his place in Sam'a grip, which was relinquished when Sam plopped him back down in his seat.  
"Sorry, but i'll pass," the Geek said, not even looking up. "I'd like to keep both of my dads if thats possible."  
"It's been decided, Max," Sam sais triumphantly. He got up from his seat and Max jumped onto his back, clinging to him by a grip on his shoulders.  
"Fine! If I can't eat you i'll settle for the next best thing."  
"And that is?"  
Max kissed Sam'a cheek gently. Sam chuckled.  
"Okay, but no teeth this time."  
"No promises," Max said, but was distracted when a stream of bubbles were fired at him and Sam. "Hey!"  
They looked over to see the Geek, wielding a supercharged bubble gun. The freelance police spent the rest of the night popping bubbles with their daughter.


End file.
